


The New Life

by missingparentheses



Series: Prompt-Inspired Rhinky Drabbles [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingparentheses/pseuds/missingparentheses
Summary: Rhett and Link go to Ikea and discuss their new life together.





	The New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhinkipoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/gifts).



> Prompt brought to you by [rhinkipoo](http://rhinkipoo.tumblr.com): 'Our boys go to Ikea to buy furniture together for their first home.'

Link doesn’t know how long he’s been staring at the couch when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He startles, coming back to the present, and pulls up the text notification.

_Where did you go?_

Link’s brow furrows and he turns around, looking up and down the aisle for the tall man who should be easy to spot.

_By the couches? Where are you?_

_I don’t even know anymore. I see lamps._

Link sighs and pockets his phone, wandering down the aisle in the direction he thinks is the opposite of where he’d last been. He eventually spots Rhett’s wavy blond hair poking out of a forest of tall floor lamps, and he zig-zags through the glow to the other man’s side.

“Do we need a lamp?”

“Don’t we?”

Rhett runs his hand into his mane and stretches his neck as he looks at Link. “Is this weird for you too?”

“Does it have to be?”

Rhett rolls his eyes and grabs Link’s hand. “Come on.”

They weave past rows of living room furnishings, past a sea of bathtubs, sinks, and toilets, and eventually find the bedroom department. Link barely has time to be amazed at Rhett’s sudden ability to navigate the giant store when he finds himself being flung onto a bed, and the heat rises in his cheeks.

“Rhett–”

“What?” Link squints and cocks his head at him, and Rhett rolls his eyes again. “I just wanna talk.” He lays back and then rolls onto his side, propping his head up on his hand and waiting for Link to mirror him. Link glances around self-consciously before giving up and lying beside his friend in similar fashion.

“They let us go, man,” Rhett says, his eyes focused and serious. “We all agreed this was the best arrangement.”

“Why’re you doin’ this, Rhett? Why are we talking about this right now?”

“Because I need to remind myself, okay? And I feel like maybe you need it too.”

Link sighs. “Fine.” He sits up again, still angled toward Rhett but in a more formal posture. “But I can’t help feeling guilty.”

Rhett sits up, grabs his hand, and hangs on when Link tries to jerk it away. “Stop that.”

“How can I stop? We broke up our families.”

“We did not. This was a deliberate, amicable decision on all of our parts. They let us go. They keep the houses and most everything in them. But our families aren’t broken, Link. They’re just…changed. We still get to be dads. But now we also get to be together.”

Link goes silent. He’s chewing on his lip, lost in thought, when he notices Rhett’s free hand is slowly stroking the mattress beneath them. He looks up to see the mischievous smirk on Rhett’s face.

“You’re a bastard.”

Rhett chuckles. “Why?”

“Because this is neither the time nor the place.”

“Link.” Rhett’s hand comes up to cup Link’s cheek. “There will be time to grieve the old life. I promise. But let’s have fun with the new life too. Okay?”

Link sighs but doesn’t answer.

“And since we’re here…” Rhett continues, “we  _do_  still need a bed.”

“Priorities, right?”

Rhett smiles and nods. “Top priorities.”

“This one ain’t too shabby.” Link joins him in stroking the surface of the mattress, then he glances up to the head of the bed. “Nice, solid headboard. I can’t imagine either of us will end up going through it.”

Rhett presses his hand to his chest and laughs out loud. “But not for lack of trying, right?”

Link winks at him and stands to his feet. He takes Rhett’s hand. “Come on, brother. I found a couch I liked.”

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> __  
> [Visit me on Tumblr and send me a prompt!](https://missingparentheses.tumblr.com/ask)  
>   
> 


End file.
